random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW Drinking game
Keep hitting the Random Page button and see if any of these apply. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial, cause this is the most surreal beyond-all-belief way to get drunk (if you use alcoholic drinks). Palynig thsi game whileyer etiding ain't reckommemmed, ruhmockended, recmoemndde...ish a bad idea! *hic* If you're foolish enough to play with all of these, they will [[Doctor EGGMAN|''DESTROY YOUR LIVER!!!]] And that would be bad. Better line up a liver transplant in advance. Random Page *For every page with the category "Random Works!", take a drink. *For every satire page, take a drink. *For every Badge and Gallery page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every crappy MS Paint drawing. **If the page you enter is made by McJoshBurnStead, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every page that has the Background image on it, take a drink. *For every single-sentence page, take a drink. **For every single-WORD page, take two aditional drinks. *If a page uses a One-off category, take a drink. *For every page that uses Klasky Csupo, Shadow kills, Super Smash brothers insert here, Kash or Jelly toast, take a drink. *For every rant or "i'm leaving" page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every 30 categorys in a page. *For every MLP page, take a drink. *Now look at the history: **If UMG added a "Pokemon is stupid" category, take a drink. **If Moon Snail added a "Adventure time is horrible" category, take a drink. **If a page had BOTH added at one point, take three additional drinks. **If a summary has master ventus saying "Done", take a drink. **Take a drink for every undone revision. *If you end up in this page, drink until you die. *If a page has "cray-cray" on it, finish your drink, get another one, open it, and then hit the Random Page button again. *For every Nina Needs to Go page, take a drink. *For every Wayside page, take a drink. **If you end up on the Wayside in a nutshell page, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every Pooh Goes Poop page, take a drink. **If it was made recently, then personally come to whoever made it and hit them in the head with your cup or bottle. *If you end up on an anti-MLP page, keep drinking. Have an ambulance on standby. *For every page that unironically uses a pre-2007 meme after 2007 as if it were new, take a drink. You'll be drunk by this point. *For every page without categories take a drink. *If a page does not go under any of these standards, still take a drink, because fuck you, that's why. *For every motor-related page page, drink some gasoline. Have your local poison control on standby. *For every page with really bad euphemisms, take a drink. **If you get two or more pages in a row, take two drinks. *For every MLP page, eat some candy, then wash it down with a drink. *For every Virtual TV or Virtual Television page, take a drink. *For every page that says something along the lines of "we should revive the bunker guys!!!", take a shot and consume the blood of a mortal. **Warning, don't do this game. Surprise, it will get you arrested if the user who posted it is located in your neighborhood! *Anytime someone says something about something inappropriate without realizing it take three shots. *For every page that triggers one of your interests, take a drink. *Take a drink for every user-made drawing that's actually decent. *Take a drink if you find a dead project page. *Take a drink every time someone edits a page and then Bing gets butthurt. * Take a drink when someone brings up Mumfie or Scarecrow. *Take a drink if a GIF in on a page. *Take a drink if a YouTube video is on a page. *Take a drink if FNaF-related content is on the page. *Take a drink if the page is blank. *Take a drink if the page was made in 2013. *Take a drink if it's a random page. **which is every page you're gonna die *Take a drink for every Roblox-related page. **If you wind up on the "Why roblox is the worst game ever." page, down your drink. *For every page with Chuck E. Cheese's on it, eat some pizza and wash it down with a drink. *For every page with the Big Cash Money on it, take a drink. *Take a drink if Creepypasta is on a page. **Take a additional drink if it's Jeff the Killer. ***If Sonic.exe is on the page, prepare for alcohol poisoning. *take a drink when someone talks in all lowercase. you'll probably have alcohol poisoning by this point. *Take a drink for every old page that gets ruined by memes *Take a drink whenever Discovery Kids or the Hub is mentioned. **Take another drink if either Kenny the Shark, Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, or Growing Up Creepie is mentioned. ***If SheZow is mentioned, chug your drink. *Whenever Johnny Test is mentioned, drink some moonshine. *Eat some bread and wash it down with a drink whenever the Breadwinners are called "Dreadlosers". *Take a drink whenever "5ever (more than 4ever)" is used. **If you wind up on The Bunker, chug your drink. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever Gak is mentioned, then get a Gak container and MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS! *Take a drink whenever Sanic is mentioned. *Take a drink for every post on Bands that have yet to exist. **If you end up on LANA's page, chug your drink. 'Use caution' while doing this game. *If someone acts like a hippie, take a drink and then get in touch with our inner-granola, m'kay? *Take a drink if the page has the category "Barbies taste like plastic", *Take a drink every time you land on a "How to make x shows y" page, or the like. **If it includes "Make X a 60's music fanboy who's catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!", down your drink. *Take a drink for every broken file link *Take a drink for everything related to Plants vs. zombies. Finish your drink instead if neither Moon Snail nor Comp have anything to do with it. *Take a drink everytime you see something Undertale related. *Take. A. Drink. Every. Time. Someone. Talks. Like. This. **Take. Another. If. You. Read. It. Very. Slowly. Even. Though. You. Can. Just. Ignore. The. Full. Stops. *Take a drink every time you see the following: **Colored text **Big text ** Crossed-out text **Txet sdrawkcab **Underlined text ***Unnecessary indents **all lowercase text **Text without apostrophies (Like cant instead of can't. Finish your drink if someone mistakingly did it with he'll.) **That includes the previously mentioned. Get chugging! *Take a drink for every page written like a transcript, like this: **Spongebob: Hey Patrick! What are we going to do today? **Patrick: Read this in my voice. If you did, take another drink. *Whenever Devo appear in Pantomime Mime, take a drink. *Take a drink if the page has the "Some other 7th thing" category. *Take a drink for every top hat template. *Take a drink every time you see "Fried Chicken" or "Gabe Newell". *If a comment is edited t0 fix a typo, tiake a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone says "fak u umg". *For every comment that only has (a) picture(s), take a drink. *Take a drink for every "lol" or "k" comment. *Down a bottle if you land on a page that has more than 5k bytes. *If you, by some chance, land on Hot Dr Pepper, prepare yourself a glass of hot Dr Pepper and enjoy. Chat/Discord *Take a drink if you're greeted. *Take a drink every time someone talks about chat being dead *Take a drink when someone goes AFK for 10 minutes or longer instead of simply leaving *Take a drink if you end up being the only user on chat. *Take a drink for every swear *Take a drink for every emoticon/emoji (Obviously not counting the ones used in #emoji-story. We aren't ''that cruel.) **Another if it's :thonk:, :jason: or :ilove:. *Take a drink whenever a picture is posted. **Two more if it's SeHakurei posting an anime picture. **Chug the rest of your drink if someone other than SeHakurei posts an anime picture. *Take a drink whenever a bot is used (Aside from t!fish) **Another if it's !sagwa **Another if .gay or .trans are used. **Three more if a bot is used outside of #brick-brick-brick-brick. **Down a bottle if someone levels up. *Down the bottle if someone actually uses the voice chat. **Another if it's #no-gods-no-masters *Take a drink if someone in #Emoji-story uses a gun. *Take a drink if a policeman appears in #emoji-story. *Finish your drink if someone other than TS, Ace, or BJ posts in #music-man. *When you first log on to the Discord... **Take a drink if SeHakurei is playing "Nothing". ***Two if he isn't playing "Nothing". ***There if he is playing "SENRAN KAGURA SHINOVI VERSUS", "Trackmania Nations Forever", "Sonic World", or "Doki Doki Literature Club". You'll die. **Take a drink if MegaToon1234 is idle. **Take a drink if Ace Lad is playing "Pain Tool SAI", "FireAlpaca", or maybe "Clip Studio Pain(t)" ***If you see Ace playing something that's not the ones mentioned above, just down the bottle. *Take a drink when Sagwa is mentioned. **Two shots if it's about how sexy Baba Miao is. **Eat some Chinese food and wash it down with a drink if it's about Timebomb's love for Dongwa. *Chug an ice-cold 8 fl oz. carbonated beverage of your choice if Tornadospeed says "corn syrup". *Take two drinks if Moon Snail is online after midnight (EST). *Take a drink every time Zeed uses t!daily when it isn't time for daily rewards. *Take a drink of liquid poop-y whenever Guido is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone uses t!slots **Another if they bet something like 34, 69, 420 or 500. **Down the bottle if they actually win. **If they don't, take a drink if someone responds with !lost *Take a drink whenever SeHakurei/Makomi screams "DAILY STAMPEDE" whenever the t!daily command refreshes **Bonus points if he uses a @here ping **down your drink if only 3 or less users use t!daily during the stampede *Take a drink whenever Lorx Box is mentioned. Down the bottle if Babby Lorx Box is mentioned. **If another Lorx Box meme is birthed upon the users, just down the bottle. *Down the bottle whenever someone uses a Tatsu or NotSoBot command when they're offline. *Down the bottle whenever Pixel's name is a reference to Raymond, or any other OK K.O.! character, for that matter. User-specific *For every time Moon Snail acts immature or stupid, take a drink. **Take Two additional drinks if it's made by modern-day Moon Snail. *Take a drink if Moon snail says "Ayup". *Take a drink whenever Mimitchi comments. *If you find something with Gray Pea Shooter being butthurt drink some Surge. *Every time Bingbang talks about soda, take a drink.. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial. *If WageGannon6 makes a page featuring a new video he made, take a drink. *Take two drinks every time TS uses a meme. In other words, Chug every time you see him. **take an additional drink if it's the feels meme. ***If you land on Reaction to Mario Kart stuff, run. Just run. *Take a shot each time Bingbang proves AdBlock can be faulty. *Take a shot every time Bingbang says dong expand without understanding its meaning *If Moon Snail talks about Buffy, take a drink. *If Moon Snail overreacts to an opinion, take a drink. *Take a drink for every time someone makes fun of Moon Snail with the word Vore. That includes Tornadospeed. **If Moon Snail himself makes fun of his vore interest, take FOUR drinks. *Take a drink if Moon Snail gushes about PvZ, Bloons Tower Defense, Buffy, Spongebob, or Pokemon. Oh, and if he gushes about multiple on one page or comment, take a drink for each individual one. *Take a drink every time Bing says "Smexy" or "Fak". Have the ambulance on speed dial. *Take a drink when Moon Snail talks about something nobody else cares about (Neopets, Buffy, Some flash games that nobody cares about) *Take a drink when Bingbang acts stupid. Which is pretty much always. ** Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *** Now mostly inactive due to TheworldofBingbang32 being a little more mature * Take a drink every time Moon Snail brings up the Grox. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail intentionally misspells a word. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. ** Take another drink if Tornadospeed agrees with him. *Take a drink every time you see a comment by Chrome. *Take a drink every time Chrome is on chat. *Take a drink if OrangeBird2013 babbles on and on and on and on and on and on about liking Angry Birds, hating GoAnimate, hating Greeny Phatom, asking people to stop the "monster truck nonsense", and hating Five Nights at Freddy's. In other words, take a drink when Orangebird is acting smart stupid. *If Chrome agrees with Bingbang32 for once, take a drink. *Take a shot for every user with no gf. **Take an extra shot if the user has a waifu. **Not counted for people who prefer men, or are asexual. **In other words, take a shot for every other user here. *Take two drinks for every new project Megatoon makes *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 talks in UPPERCASE. The ambulance will be waiting for you outside your house if you play this game. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 comments. I was gonna say "Comments in bold", but he does that every time. *Take a drink when Bing tries to get everything she wants. Do not try this with TheworldofBingbang32, or else you will get alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever AStranger195 is the only one active on the wikI. *Take a drink when NintendoChamp89 hates on MLP and bronies. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever CC00 complains about the Wayside animated series not being like the books. Proceed to say quotes from the books and the show in between sips. *Take a drink five times when MegaToon1234 does a thing. *Chug 10 cups of freezing cold water whenever Pixel swears. *Chug 20 cups of hot water if Pixel mentions Demencia or Dr. Flug, or shipping them together. *Take a small, baby sip of room temperature water if Pixel fangirls over Demencia. *Take a drink whenever Timebomb talks about wanting to have s x with Dongwa. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. *Take a drink if Ace has a fictional character as their icon. *Down the bottle every time Moon Snails says he's gay despite being bisexual. *Take a drink whenever Pixel talks about OK K.O.!, Villainous, SuperNoobs or Dangan Ronpa. *Chug what's left whenever Pixel talks about their fictional crushes. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever the other users (such as the veterans) complain about Timebomb. Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *Take a drink when Madi is online. *Down your drink when Timebomb says "Smexy" or "Fak" *Take a drink when Pixel makes a rant page, or gets salty over the OK K.O.! crits. *Chug what's left whenever Pixel mentions Phineas Raymond. *Take 4 drinks whenever Pixel fluctuates between typing in all lowercase letters and using proper grammar. *Down the bottle whenever Pixel talks about her dislike towards Elodie. Other *Take a drink when someone edits an old, old page. *Take a drink. Just take one. No reason, just drink. *Patrick Star: If you read this in my voice, take a drink. *Take a drink for every old template or page that was modernized to remove all traces of the "Phineas & Ferb is the sh t!" era. *Take a drink everytime you take a drink. *Take a drink if two of the same wikis is in the three wiki ads below. *Take a drink if there's a virus on your computer. *Take a drink if you're under 13. *Take a drink if you're from upstate New York. **Another if you're from Utica and never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams". **Have a mouthwatering steamed ham if you're from Albany and use the phrase "Steamed Hams" excessively. *Take a drink if you're secretly a walrus riding a two-humped camel with a beach ball in its mouth in disguise. *Aaaand finally, down a bottle if you read through the whole page. Category:Drinking Games Category:Random Works!